Lonely Hearts
by amyjane1200
Summary: The best things in life are unexpected. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hey guys, here is a light and slightly cheesy one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it :))

* * *

 **Lonely Hearts**

* * *

"What?" Shizuko asked

"No way,"

"You got to be kidding me,"

"I don't believe this"

The rest of the group looked at her in disbelief

"You are getting married?"

"He proposed last night," she announced as she whipped out her hand to show her engagement ring.

Misaki scrunched her forehead, unable to comprehend what has gotten to her best friend, "But you have only been dating for five months,"

 **-x-**

That was six months ago, when they all thought that the whole thing will blow over in a few weeks and turn into a fiasco once the two fools realize how outrageous and stupid the idea of getting married was and they can prove to Sakura that fairy tale and prince's that suddenly whisks you off your feet is not real. Well, it was mostly her thinking that. But there she was a few months later, sporting a long mauve dress, with a lacy top, holding a bouquet with one hand and the other holding up her best friend's dress' train. She was just bitch slapped with the cold truth that happy ending does happen to other people.

"How does my make up look?"

She took a step back to admire her, "You look beautiful, Sakura,"

Her best friend was breathtaking with her white-silk ball gown complimenting her body, her red hair pulled up into a bun with lose curls framing her beautiful face.

"Thanks, Misaki,"

"We are on standby for a few more minutes," the head coordinator announced to the rest of the entourage.

She looked back and glared at the coordinator, "What? You can't make the bride wait out here,"

"Sorry, the best man is running late. He will be here in just a few minutes,"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Misaki, calm down. It's okay, I can wait for a few more minutes because I know the love of my life will still be waiting for me at the end of the aisle,"

"That is so sweet," the other girls sighed

Misaki smiled at them and returned to her position, once her back was facing Sakura she released a sigh and rolled her eyes. She hates nothing more than wedding and romance being shoved down her throat. Don't get her wrong, she was very happy for her friend but she was just never the romantic type. Maybe she just never believed that those type of love existed. A whirlwind romance that makes you want to forget everything and leap into the chances of getting together. These type of crap is just not cut out for her.

After a moment, the coordinator pulled them into position, the wooden door opened and the music began playing. The rest of the bridesmaids marched into the church and the crowd stood up as they waited to catch a sight of the bride. It was her turn to walk in and everyone's eyes was on her. She replaced her resting bitch face with a sweet smile per the instruction of the bride. Once she took her spot at the end of the lineup, her eyes darted to her side, noticing a pair of eyes looking at her. She glanced to her left and met emerald pools looking straight at her. She arched a brow at the stranger, finding his stare a bit uncomfortable, he gave her a smug smile and held her gaze. The groomsman beside him elbowed him on his side and he slightly chuckled before looking away.

Misaki focused her attention back to the bride as she walked on the aisle hand in hand with her parents. Both the groom and the bride were tearing up as they finally reached each other. Still feeling a pair of eyes looking at her, she glanced to her side and found the blonde man casually looking at her, she could feel her irritation growing by the second. _What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

Through out the ceremony it took everything in her not to walk up to him and punch the annoying smirk out of his face and ask him what the hell he wanted from her. But it was her best friends magical day and she wasn't going to ruin it because of the tardy best-man.

At the end of the ceremony they gathered up for a picture together with the newly wed.

"Misaki," Sakura called her over, she walked up to them and noted the man from earlier talking to the groom.

"Have you met Takumi?" Kuuga pointed at the blonde man standing beside him.

She faced him to get a better look, even with her heels on he was a head taller than her that she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I have told you about Misaki,"

"Nice to meet you, Misaki," her name rolled off his tongue almost seductively, she furrowed her brows at him before disregarding his pleasantry and faced the couple, "Well next time, tell your friend to get to his best friend's wedding a little bit earlier and to not cause any delays,"

"She's exactly the way you described her," Takumi chuckled,

"Okay. Let's have the couple in the middle and the bridesmaids and groomsmen around them," the photographer took his position facing the stage.

"Compress closer,"

She distinctively notices his presence as he stood behind her and it was driving her crazy.

He leaned in. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck and sent her body in full alert, "You smell like lavender, Mi-sa-ki," he whispered against her ear.

Her automatic response was to push him away, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped at him.

The rest of the group chuckled while watching their exchange.

"Told you she will lose her cool before we leave the chapel, nice job," Kuuga patted him on the shoulder while Sakura gave her an apologetic smile, "They're just teasing you,"

"YOU are lucky its your wedding day," she glared at the groom

 **-x-**

The reception was full of life with the lively music playing in the background while the bride and groom was going around each table greeting their families and friends. Everyone was having fun catching up about each other lives, talking about their kids and their married life. Thank god for the open bar or else she doesn't know what else she would be doing.

"Not having fun?" she heard a voice beside her. The blonde man stood next to her, "It's only our first meeting and you already hate me," he said after she ignored his comment

"I don't hate you,"

"Dislike me?"

"What do you want?" she exasperatedly asked, she wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Sorry about earlier,"

She exhaled, "It's fine,"

"The guys told me about the feisty and hot-headed maid of honor and I couldn't help but make a bet that I can get on your nerves before the ceremony ends,"

"Well you got me," she rolled her eyes and walked away without looking back, his carefree personality was irritating her even more.

While trying to find a quiet place to unwind she bumped into the last people she wanted to see that night and found herself trapped in her deathbed.

"Misaki dear, how are you?" her aunt greeted her, "I haven't seen you all night,"

"Just a little bit busy helping the bride," she feigned a smile, "I think she's calling me over," she looked at the bride who was busy making out with the groom.

"Wait a second young lady, we want to catch up with you," Aunt Mel stopped her from running away, "How's work?"

"It's great. I got promoted last month a-,"

"When are you getting married?" her grandmother suddenly asked

"Oh we are talking about that," she mumbled and released a heavy sigh, she tried her best to pull herself together, "I am not thinking about settling down anytime soon, work is going great so far and I am enjoying myself traveling and-"

"How can she get married when she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet," Aunt Mel commented. There was nothing else she wanted to do but run away at that moment, it was the same routine and she knew what they will say next.

"Misaki, you are getting older," it was the same lecture over and over again, "Even your younger sister got married before you,"

What can she do if she hasn't met anyone yet?

"You don't want to grow old alone, look what happened to your Aunt Thea," Grandma Rin warned her

"Poor Thea," they shook their heads in sympathy and she fought the urge to roll her eyes and respond back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I will have to steal Misaki from you guys," the familiar voice interrupted them.

"Oh my, who is this handsome young man?" their attention focused at their new guest.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"N-"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you," he gracefully shook their hands while the elderly women gushed over his looks.

"What ar-"

She was cut off immediately by her excited grandmother, "You didn't tell us you are dating someone,"

"When are you guys getting married? I want to have great grandchildren soon" her grandmother added while looking at her with eyes gleaming with happiness knowing that her eldest grandchild has a chance of not growing old alone.

Misaki cringed in embarrassment, her situations just got worse than she imagined.

"We are not thinking about having children anytime soon. Misaki and I are very careful, we don't want any unwanted pregnancy before we get married,"

Her eyes widened in shock at his sudden comment,

"I don't think I agree with pre-marital sex," her Grandma Rin gave her a disapproving look

"It's 21st century, Rin," Grandma Emma said, "I don't think there's anything wrong with it,"

"I am glad you guys are open about this topic," he smiled trying his best to contain his laughter.

"Excuse us for a second," she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from them before he adds any more expectations in their heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"It seemed like you needed some help back there," he smirked.

"I didn't need any saving and why the hell would you talk to them about sex? Are you out of your mind?"

They stopped at the corner table where she sat before, "You were being roasted back there," he shook his head, his green pools mocking hers, "by old people,"

She stopped a server passing by and grabbed a glass from his tray

"One of the reasons why you hate weddings," he stated, reading her thoughts.

"One of the many reasons," she gulped down her entire drink and sighed.

"I freaking hate weddings. Just look at how happy all these people are while I am miserable over here," she scowled,

"Aren't you a little ball of sunshine?"

"Weddings are not my thing, okay,"

"But it's your best friends wedding,"

"I know I just can't help it," she felt guilty for not enjoying her best friend's especial day but all the pressure and emotions are present that it brings out the worst in her. And she didn't want to feel that way.

"Relatives aren't helping either, huh,"

"Yup," and she have to see them in every wedding and she will be reminded once again of her own failures and what she's missing out.

"You don't have to conform to their expectations. I don't think you need a man to be happy and feel validated,"

"Don't you think I know that," she was already in her late twenties, her friends are at a point of their lives where their ready to settle down at times like these, it makes her wonder if she didn't prioritize work like her aunt said, if she was also carefree and goes with the flow like Sakura instead of her highly critical and perfectionist self then maybe things would be different.

"But over time it gets to you head," she mumbled. She wished they didn't.

The lively music changed into a slow song and the crowd applauded as the bride and groom took their first dance as a married couple

"Do you think those two will last forever?" she asked

"I don't know, who proposes to someone after 5 months of dating," he chuckled.

"Exactly," she looked back at him and grinned.

"but I think they are hopelessly in love with each other and that's enough to decide to spend the rest of your life together," they looked at the married couple, lost in each other eyes as they swayed in sync to their love song.

"They have only known each other for a few months, how can they be sure that they will like everything about each other?"

"If you love someone you will end up accepting all their flaws and even their annoying quirks,"

"Well aren't you a hopeless romantic," she teased him.

"I wouldn't call me that, let's just say I am a guy full of wisdoms,"

"This party is getting boring, why don't we duck out of here and do something fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" she lifted a brow in curiosity.

He moved his face closer to her, "A champagne bottle, a few slices of those delicious cakes and a stellar rooftop view,"

"That sounds nice," she perked up at the invitation, anything just to get her out of there, "I get the champagne bottle, you get the cakes,"

"Alright,"

"Hey everybody, I hope you are still enjoying the night. Before we leave the dance floor to you I would like to call on the single ladies to step right up to catch the bouquet," Sakura announced while she was stealing a bottle from a nearby table.

The females rushed to the stage dragging Misaki along, they were all eager to catch the bouquet in hope that it will be their turn next while others are using it as a sign for their partner that its time to settle down which she considers manipulative and not a good way to start a life together. With her arms cradling dearly the champagne bottle, she stood in the side alongside the excited participants. Her eyes scanned the room and found him waiting near the exit with two glasses and a plate of cake while laughing at her demise. She slightly chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright here I go,"

"1-2," the crowd counted with her "3,"

Sakura threw backwards the bouquet while the overzealous females raised their arms to catch it, Misaki stepped aside to give way when suddenly everyone's eyes fell on her. Her eyes darted down on her arms and found the bouquet sitting in her arms. Her eyes widened in surprise while the crowd cheered and the rest of the bridesmaids came up to her side with the bride jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew you are next," she gave her a big hug.

She looked up from the crowd and spotted him staring at her with a stupid smile on his face and suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach. What the hell? _Don't you dare get any stupid ideas_ she told herself.

After finally getting away from her friends she walked up to him with the recently caught bouquet in one hand and the other still holding onto the champagne bottle

"Don't you dare say anything," she spat out as she walked past him and led the way

He put his hands up, "I wasn't going to,"

"Who's the lucky guy?" he called out

"Shut up,"

They took the elevator to the top floor and climbed the stairs to reach the rooftop, "Don't you think they will look for us?" she asked while putting down the bottle on the cemented floor. He was wise enough to grab a table cloth and used it as a blanket.

"We already gave our toasts and the couple is too busy entertaining the guests," he laid down the cloth on the floor and they settled down.

"That was a nice toast you gave earlier, almost believed that want to also find your soulmate and run to the sunset together," he chuckled at her descriptive interpretation of his speech.

"I made some of it up but the rest is what I actually feel," he winked at her, "but I will never tell you which was real,"

"Well how about that speech _'when you look at each others' eyes, I see true love,'"_ she mockingly copied a verse from his speech. She giggled while remembering the rest and how it brought the guests into tears.

"It is true, I find them overly cheesy but when they are together I see how much they care about each other,"

She sat up and leaned on the wall behind her, "Yeah, I have never seen her this happy before,"

"Are you in love with her or something?" he carefully studied her.

"What the hell?"

"or are you in love with Kuuga?"

"You always make inappropriate comments," she shook her head, "How about you? Don't you have any plans to settle down?"

"Oh . You are not going to turn this back on me," she didn't budge on her seat as she stared him down.

He groaned, "Fine, I don't see myself getting married. Happy?"

She frowned after hearing his answer, "You are worse than me. Give me a good reason,"

"Don't look at me with those judgy eyes. I just haven't met that person that makes me think that true love exists,"

"What about them?" she pointed behind her.

"They are a special case well just until they get separated then it will prove my point that true love doesn't exist," he gave her a boyish grin, "Unless you are here to change my mind," he winked at her.

She quickly hid the blush forming on her cheeks and downed the champagne in her glass, "Whatever,"

Without realizing it time quickly passed by, she checked her watch and stood up from their spot.

"I need to go, my ride must be waiting for me,"

"It was nice to meet you, Misaki"

"Can I tell you a secret?" she paused on her feet and looked back, "I hate weddings too,"

She smiled at his admission, "I guess we a lot of things in common,"

"But I had a good time tonight,"

She couldn't deny it to herself, it was the first time that she actually enjoyed a wedding and for once she wasn't going to go home feeling crappy, "Good night, Takumi,"

She began walking to the door but she couldn't shrug off the sudden feeling of disappointment, not because of the wedding but knowing that moment she shared with him was about to end, "Takumi," he glanced back and she got another chance to stare at his mesmerizing eyes. She stared back a second longer, cherishing that last moment.

"Good luck to you, maybe I will see you in another wedding to cheer me up again,"

"I hope so too,"

 **-xxxxx—**

Misaki groaned on her seat as she watched the bridesmaids running around making sure their make up and hair is perfect. There's nothing in this world she hates more than weddings yet there she was again attending another wedding.

"This will be the best day of my life," Rika dreamily muttered while adjusting her dress. She watched from the corner of the room and slumped down on her seat, she couldn't wait until the ceremony starts.

"Rika, you look stunning," Sakura complimented her once she finished getting ready.

"I know, this is going to be my night," she glanced at her and smiled, "Sorry, Misaki,"

"Its okay, Yohan is a lucky guy to have you,"

"It's time, lets get in position," the coordinator announced, "Is the bride ready?"

"Ready," Rika stood up from her seat and led the way out of the standby room and to the church.

As they stood outside waiting for the ceremony start, the girls became more anxious.

"You look fine, Rika," Misaki sighed after noticing her friend fidgeting on the side.

"I want to look perfect today,"

"and you do,"

"Thanks, Misaki, you are the best," she gave Misaki a hug before getting back into her position.

"Where is the bride?" the coordinator approached them.

"Over here," Rika yelled out,

"Misaki give Rika the bouquet," she instructed while checking their positions.

"Misaki, don't slouch and smile while you walk down the aisle, okay?" Sakura ordered.

"I got it, we practiced this so many times and I did well on your wedding,"

"I know but your smile looked so fake," she smiled apologetically.

"I did better in Shizuko's wedding," Misaki said

Shizuko slightly shook her head, "You looked like you were going to kill someone,"

She furrowed her brows at them, "I will try my best okay?"

Once her turn to walk arrived, she suddenly became conscious noticing the crowd staring at her. One step at a time she made sure to keep her posture straight and a smile on her lips but once her eyes caught a glimpse of the emerald pools waiting at the end of the aisle, she felt a sudden comfort and a smile gracefully formed on her lips.

"Still hate weddings?" he whispered while linking their arms together.

She chuckled at the irony, "Yup, but I think I will make this one an exemption,"

Whirlwind romance wasn't cut out for her, she didn't believe in impulsive decision making, jump into the chance of getting with someone type of crap. It might have worked with others but it just wasn't her. It took her a while to realize her feelings for him and it even took a longer time for them to get together. They took their sweet time getting to know each other and once he popped the question she never doubted that she was ready to settle down, no regrets, no uncertainties because she knew he was the one.

They walked up to the center and Rika passed the bouquet back to her, "Misaki, aim at me when you throw the bouquet. Yohan will be watching," she whispered.

"Don't worry," she slightly chuckled. As she said before weddings can be used as a form of tactic to tie someone up but now she sees the reason behind it, she still finds it manipulative and cunning but who was she to judge.

"We are gathered here to witness the union of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui," the priest began the ceremony.

"This part might get a little too serious, do you want to duck out of here and do something fun,"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking, grab a bottle of champagne and head back to our hotel room and do something fun," he grinned at her

She nodded her head, "I like that idea but how about let's get married first then do that after,"

"Already bossing me around,"

"You will have to accept that if you want to spend the rest of your life with me," she looked at him but he was already staring at her with that same smile that she fell for.

"Yes, ma'am,"


End file.
